1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high impedance power supply systems and more particularly to the use of multi-phase rectifiers in series with high impedance AC current sources connected to a multi-source high voltage transmission system to provide DC current to a load or auxiliary apparatus such as a motor, light or capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of power supply systems powered by high voltage transmissions systems are well known in the art. For example, conventional high impedance AC sources are used to supply power directly to the load. However, for such systems the power consumption of the load must be small in order to match the power output capabilities of such a single high impedance AC source. Batteries have also been used as a direct source of DC current for load operation. Batteries, however, present considerable cost and space disadvantages and require freqent maintenance and recharging.
The power supply arrangements of the prior art generally consist of one-to-one power source-load combinations or pairings characterized by current flow to the load which is restricted to the output capabilities of the single power source of each pairing and further characterized by the complete loss of power to the load with the failure of the power source serving that load. Consequently, the reliability and dependability of prior art systems is unsatisfactory for some applications. In addition, in prior art devices complete isolation among power source-load pairings is commonly employed to avoid circulating currents among power sources which would otherwise arise because of differences in phase and magnitude of output voltages of the various power sources used.
Thus, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide a multiple source power supply arrangement characterized by an increase in power supplied to the load, and by continuous direct current flow to the load notwithstanding the phase relationships among power sources and notwithstanding the loss of any number fewer than all of the power sources.